Forever Entwined
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: She mastered other great gifts in the months and once she found herself in control of what she was, she set off into the unknown, to dwell alone for the rest of her nomadic existence...Bella is forced to accept what she is. How? BxE
1. Influenza

Isabella Swan and Edward Mason walked along the quiet street on a chilly Saturday afternoon

Isabella Swan and Edward Mason walked along the quiet street on a chilly Saturday afternoon. It was December of 1917. Edward was 16 years old and Isabella had recently turned 16 a few months before. The two teenagers had been childhood friends and their friendship had recently in the past year developed into young love. They meandered about the town talking and holding hands, like two carefree children should.

"So, Bella. You still haven't told me." Edward said as they passed various shops and markets in the town.

"Told you what?" She asked innocently. Edward laughed.

"What you want for Christmas" He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist to shield her from the wintry winds.

"Oh Edward, you know that I don't want anything. I hate you spending money on me, I'm not _that_ important" She sighed. Edward came from a wealthier family in the city of Chicago, and money seemed no object to him when it came to the subject of Isabella. Bella wasn't from a wealthy family, yet she was by no means living in poverty, and she didn't believe in frivolously spending money.

"On the contrary love, I find you _very_ important." She giggled and blushed crimson. Edward's heart jolted at the sight of her blush. He loved how her cheeks would stain red when he complimented her.

"Well—" she said brusquely "—you'll just have to figure something out, because I'm not giving you any ideas." The sheer tone of her voice made Edward chuckle and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. They continued their mid-afternoon stroll in the same light manner. They couldn't be happier.

That Christmas Edward Anthony Mason asked for Isabella Marie Swan's hand in marriage. He had blessings and permission from both of their parents. Bella gleefully accepted. By New Years they were married and both madly and totally crazy about each other. With time they only grew more and more in love. The two had a beautiful spring and a happy beginning to their summer in 1918.

Then the influenza hit.

Edward not three weeks 17 came down with the Spanish influenza days after his mother, Elizabeth, and his father, Edward Sr. contracted the disease. Edward's health was rapidly decreasing, and was soon hospitalized.

A distressed but healthy Bella sat by the sickly Edward's bedside she sobbed quietly into a handkerchief. "Oh Edward, I can't believe this is happening." She whispered hoarsely.

"It's okay Bella, I'll get better, you watch. Everything is going to be fi—" he was cut off by a cough that racked his body. It only made Bella weep harder.

"I-I've got to leave town for a few days, I have to go check on my parents, I haven't received a letter from them in weeks and the next train leaves tomorrow." Tears streamed down her cheeks, she couldn't bear the thought of being away from Edward any length of time. Edward reached up and laid his hand tenderly on her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"It's okay love, I'll be here when you get back. I love you." He smiled feebly. She returned a watery smile.

"I'll hurry back, I'll be gone a week at most. I love you too, with all my heart." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Bye Edward, see you when I get back."

"I'll be waiting" he lifted a weak hand and waved as she exited the makeshift hospital.

Isabella boarded her train and was off to see her parents, while Edward lay dieing in his hospital bed. The doctor, days after Bella's leave informed Edward that his mother and father passed away in their terrible fevers. Carlisle Cullen, not knowing of Edward and Bella's marriage, took pity upon the boy and attempting to honor Elizabeth Mason's command to save her son, changed Edward into a vampire.

**I believe that you know the rest from there…Edward's rebellion, living with Carlisle and Esme, blah blah blah.**

Bella did not return for three weeks, her parents had in fact become ill with the same disease that ravaged her home in Chicago. She took care of them until they died. She boarded the next train back to Chicago, anxiously waiting to see her love once more. When she returned to the city she hurried to the hospital where she last left him. He wasn't there, nor was his parents. Her heart beat faster and faster as she flew to their house, expecting a well and recovered husband to be waiting with open arms. But no one was there. With shaking hands she called the city morgue and found out that Edward and his family had passed a two weeks before. She sobbed for days on end, trying to claim back her sanity. Bella had lost everything that she loved and cared about. She had no one left.

Bella lived though July and August in the house. It soon became too much, always seeing pictures of her and Edward, his clothes still hanging in the closet, she slept in one of his shirts, clinging to the scent and memory that came with it. She still missed him with all her heart, soul, and mind, every fiber of her being yearned for him. She grabbed an old carpetbag from the closet in her room and began packing clothes and such. She packed four of Edward's shirts, and his bottle of cologne. She scavenged the house for all the pictures of him and her, all accept for three, one was an oil painting the Mason's had made for her 16th birthday of Edward and her, the next was a family photograph of all four of them it was in an elaborate frame and was too bulky for her to carry, the last was a picture of her and Edward kissing on their wedding day, it was too painful to take with her, the sight of it made her immediately cry. She took her wedding band and put it on its rightful finger and then the diamond heart charm that Edward had given her for Christmas (**The one that was Elizabeth's in Eclipse**) and then the rest of her meager belongings and took her leave. Locking the house behind her, Isabella Marie Swan Mason, set off for her new life, alone till her dying days.

A month later Bella, freshly 17 years old, was bunkering down in a hotel in St. Louis. She was traveling around, trying to find a suitable town to live the rest of her widowed life in. She was on her way home from the grocery one evening when a stranger with snowy skin and crimson eyes befell her. She tried to scream in fright but the stranger clamped a stone hand over her mouth. She felt what seemed like two razors piercing her skin, she cried out in agony. For some reason, the stranger suddenly was appalled with her and threw her to the ground, she landed with a thud and knocked her head against a brick and fell into unconsciousness. She awoke hours later, and felt like her body was on fire. The pain was nearly unbearable. She merely sunk deeper and deeper in to the alley way and, too weak to move, waited the pain out in almost complete silence. On the third day of her torture the pain alleviated completely. She realized that she had unparalleled strength, speed and charm. Her teeth were white and pointed and razor sharp, her skin was smooth and like marble, she was new. She came to the realization that she was a vampire. After all the myths and stories she never believe that it could ever happen, but it did. She returned to the hotel in the dead of night and dashed in grabbed her things and left, leaving a wad of money on the unmade bed. A thousand different scents hit her at once, a monster inside of her told her to attack the people that lay sleeping in their beds in their quiet homes. She denied it. The terror of taking a life kept her from consuming human blood like the beast that changed her did. She ran until she found a cave in the middle of nowhere, far, far from civilization. She lived months sustaining herself off animals that often came into the clearing not far from her cave; she found that in the sunlight her skin would glitter like a thousand diamonds. But, when she wanted to she could turn it off, like a light switch, sparkle, or not sparkle. She mastered other great gifts in the months and once she found herself in control of what she was, she set off into the unknown, to dwell alone for the rest of her nomadic existence.

**I just got the inspiration for this story when i was reading Twilight (AGAIN) on the way home from Columbia TN, so there's the first part **

**IF ANYBODY HAS BETTER TITLE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE MESSAGE ME WITH THEM. THE TITLE IS UP FOR GRABS!**

**READ. LIVE. BREATHE. THANKS. review!**


	2. Where I Belong

**Present Day BPOV**

So here I am, 104 years later, in Phoenix Arizona. A few years ago, I came into this town and put myself in the orphanage claiming to be 15, Renee Dwyer adopted me, seeing as I've always been rather meek for my kind, and appearing human, she took me in. I'm 17 in her eyes now and I'm on a plane on the way to rainy Forks Washington, to live with my uncle Charlie. Well, he's not my actual uncle. Renee and I have grown so close these last few years, she is the kindest human that I have ever met in all my days, she is truly sincere, but when she married Phil this past year she didn't want to leave me behind when they traveled. Her brother, Charlie Swan, had become like a father to me, I saw him frequently on holidays and for three weeks we vacationed in California every summer since I moved to Arizona. I talked to Charlie and we decided it would be okay for me to move in with him until I was an adult, since I had to have a legal guardian, I would be returned to the foster system if I didn't stay with him or Renee. So Charlie agreed and said that I could bunk with him as long as I wanted.

I fiddled with my wedding ring that Edward gave me all those years ago; my dead heart ached for him so much. I wore my ring on my middle finger on my left hand, and the charm hung from a chain around my neck. Every year I would sob for two days, December 31, our anniversary, and June 20, his birthday. It puzzled Renee, but she just thought that it was the stress of being an adopted teen, I let her think what she would. I still had the ancient carpetbag with his shirts and the old cologne bottle and the photographs, and a few of my other oldest most cherished possessions. I told Renee that I found all that stuff in an old, old antique store and couldn't help myself; she laughed and said that I seemed like a person who could appreciate things from that era, if she only knew.

I got off the plane in Port Angeles and met Charlie by his police cruiser.

"Hey Bells!" he called giving me a big hug.

"Hey Charlie! Thanks for letting me come stay with you, I really appreciate it." We loaded my few pieces of luggage into the back of his cruiser and I climbed into the passenger seat and we left for the hour drive to Forks. Even though I was going to deeply miss the sun and warmth of Phoenix, I was glad that I was going to be where I wouldn't have to concentrate on keeping my sparkling off twenty-four seven. It was perpetually cloudy and rainy here and it would be a nice change. I had developed new powers over the years. Small gifts but I had two or three. The sparkling thing, that was a plus, but my real power was telekinesis. I could read minds, but the person usually has to be in a 500 foot radius, and I have to concentrate to hear the person, I can't just hear anyone anywhere, I've never tried to open my mind that much. Then I can move things with my mind, still within a 500 foot radius, and nothing particularly heavy, usually it's just the remote from across the room or the telephone in my room when I didn't want to get up to answer it, it's mostly just me being lazy.

"So what have you been up to since the Fourth of July when I last saw you Bells?" Charlie asked casually. I shrugged.

"Nothing really, been pretty bored, I don't do much, I'm kind of dull" I laughed and he joined in with me.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yep, Renee and Phil were going to pool their money with mine and I was going to try and get a car, but timing stinks so we didn't get to, but they did give me a new lap top." I patted my backpack that was in between my knees.

"Yeah, Renee told me about that, but I have a surprise for you." I turned and looked at the sly look on his face. I knew that something was fishy. My intuition is pretty accurate, but to double-check I reached out with my mind and found Charlie's

_She is going to love the car that I bought her. It's perfect, just for her._

So he got me a car! That's so cool, I always knew I liked Charlie a lot. I smiled inwardly and bit my lip so that I wouldn't say anything about it. "Okay Bells, close your eyes and when we get to the house you can have your surprise."

"Okay" I shut my eyes and had to use all my willpower not to touch his mind again to get a picture of what it looked like. We drove another few minutes and then he pulled into the driveway and turned the Cruiser's engine off.

"Alright Bells, you can open your eyes." He told me. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a black 2001 Honda Civic sitting in front of me.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed, "I love it! Is it really for _me?_" I laughed and threw my arms around his neck giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you might like it. I got it for real cheap from someone down at the station" I climbed out of the cruiser and walked over to my new car. Charlie handed me the keys. "Happy Birthday Bella." He said giving me a one armed hug before towing my luggage behind him into the house. I grabbed the remainder of my things and walked into his house. "Right this way Bella, I'll show you to your room" I followed him up the stairs and to the west bedroom. It was nice. Hardwood floors and light blue walls, he had new curtains hanging from the window and a second hand wooden desk in the corner with a wireless modem propped on the corner. "Renee told me about the lap top and paid for you to get wireless Internet here. The dial up is pretty slow so I thought that it would be a good idea."

"Aw, thanks Charlie, I love it here already." I grinned at him.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack" he left the room and I took another gaze around the room, there was an old rocking chair in the corner, and dresser across from the bed. I took a swift glance out the door and then changed the old quilt from the bed to the black down comforter that I had brought from home, vampire speed. I neatly folded the quilt and laid it on the shelf in the closet. I gingerly lifted the old carpetbag from the floor and gently set it on the bed. I touched its ancient latch at the top and sighed. Anguish rolled through my body for a moment or two and I let it have me. After gathering my thoughts I opened the bag and lifted a photograph out from it, it was one of Edward and I holding hands at a fair that had come to Chicago, Elizabeth just insisted that we have a picture taken, it was in a wrought iron frame and in beautiful shape. I smiled and put the photo back into the bag, I then tucked the bag into the corner of the closet. If I could cry I would be sobbing right now, I love and hated looking at those pictures, I loved remembering Edward and how wonderful he was, but I hated knowing I would never see him again and never love another like I did him. I picked up my backpack and took the laptop out and set it on the desk, I opened it and set the Internet up on it. I opened the explorer and went to my email, I sent Renee an email telling her that I got her okay and thanking her for the wireless. I closed the computer and walked back to my bag, I pulled a picture frame that contained a photo of Renee and I last summer at the beach in California with Charlie. I loved that picture. I set the frame on the nightstand and then pulled my worn binder out of my backpack and a tattered notebook. After Edward's death, I began to write, I didn't want one day to go unnoticed. I wrote everything and nothing in these books, I've kept most of my writings over the years, I stored them in the binder, each year adding my favorites to it, now that they had spiral notebooks, I could keep more, and not have too much bulk. I placed them in the nightstand drawer along with some other little books and other things. I laid my iPod speakers on the table and plugged them into the wall. I placed my iPod in the port and turned on Debussy, classical music soothes the soul, and Claire de Lune was softly playing as I finished unpacking the rest of my belongings. I didn't have that much with me so it didn't take that long to finish unpacking. It was about 9 o'clock, and Charlie had already gone to bed. So now all I had to do was wait. I went and took a shower, taking time to scrub all my worries about this new school away with my strawberry shampoo, and then I toweled myself off and changed into a pair of navy shorts and a cotton tee shirt. I padded silently into my room and checked my eyes in the mirror, they were very light gold, I had hunted before I left Phoenix, so I was good for a while. I grabbed my journal and wrote about my day, and thoughts, for about three hours, and then I read various books that I brought with me until about 4 am. Then I just laid down in the bed and turned onto my side facing away from the door and let the misery of my lost love have me until my alarm went off at 6.

I took a deep breath and got up, examining my haystack of a head of hair before changing into a navy blue sweater and a pair of jeans. I brushed my perfect teeth and straightened out the tangles in my chocolate brown hair. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I went back to my room and grabbed my backpack, stuffing my iPod into one of the pockets and a fresh notebook, I went down stairs and saw that Charlie wasn't home, he'd left a note on the counter with my keys that wished me luck and apologized for not being there because he had to go into work early, I was actually relieved about him not being there, because it's one less uneaten meal to explain my way out of. I grabbed my keys and dashed out the door bolting it behind me. I climbed into my car and smile. This was _my_ car. I loved it so much. I reached into my backpack and took my lei that Renee had given me before I left for Forks, she said it was the last tropical flower I'd see till summer, she had a great sense of humor like that, and hung it on the rear view mirror, personalizing my car. I drove off towards the school and smoothly pulled into the parking lot. I saw empty spaces on either side of a sleek silver Volvo and I parked in one of them. I wondered why no one had parked next to this car. They probably didn't want their piece of crap cars being compared to this rather nice one, I laughed to myself. I got out of the car and went into the office building and went up to the front desk, where I scared the feeble woman that worked there with my silent approach.

"Oh! You startled me there dear! How can I help you?" She smiled.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Mason" I smiled, I didn't bother open my mind to find out if she was thinking of all the juicy gossip to spread about police Chief Swan's adoptive niece. I internally rolled my eyes. She handed me all the papers that I would need and a map, she highlighted all the best routes to my classes, and she gave me a paper that all my teachers would need to sign. I thanked her as she wished me good luck and I went back out to my car to get my things. I sat in my car a while longer and completely memorized my map. It started to rain and I donned my black unisex rain jacket and trudged to my first class.

The day went by in a blur, I met many people, saw many faces, and realized that once you go through high school twice, a third time is pointless. I spent the remainder of the walk to lunch with a girl named Jessica trying to find a way to weasel my way out of eating.

"Hey, um, Jessica?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"I'm going to skip lunch today, I'm going to spilt for a while, I'm not hungry" She eyed me strangely but didn't protest.

"Okay, I understand, it's your first day, you must be _so_ nervous." I laughed.

"Yeah, I am" we went our separate ways; I went out to my car and listened to my iPod till the bell for sixth rang. I walked to my biology room and handed the teacher my slip of paper and he pointed me to the seat next to the bronzed haired boy, Edward Cullen. When I caught a look at his face my stomach dropped. He was the spitting image of _my_ Edward. The only difference was that his clothes were modern and his eyes, they were the same gold as mine, clearly a vampire, but they were also very _haunted_. But his face mirrored the exact same picture of shock as mine did. I quickly pulled myself together and walked to my seat. I slowly sat down and my fists immediately clenched I could feel the diamond that I had turned around while I was fiddling with it dig into my skin. My hand went to my charm necklace and I tried to control my breathing. But dear_ God_ he even _smelled_ like him. I groaned. I gathered up enough courage and looked at Edward, he was staring at me.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked vampire speed, he could tell that I was a vampire; it wasn't hard to tell our kind apart.

"Isabella" I breathed.

"I-Isabella…what?" His eyes closed as I murmured my last name.

"_Mason_" We both turned our attention to Mr. Banner until the end of class. We gathered our things and left the room together. I returned my slip to the office and in a daze we walked to our cars, turned out he owned the Volvo. My mind was frozen. We just stared at each other for the longest time. In the depths of my dead heart I was holding myself back, I knew that I would never get my Edward back.

"Bella." He formed my name so sweetly in his mouth. I nodded. "W-when were you born?"

"September 13…1901" He sucked in a sharp breath. I heard him murmur, "It can't be"

"And you?" I fidgeted with my necklace.

"June 20…1901 as well" My hand flew to my mouth, more importantly my _left_ hand, and the beautiful diamond ring shone in the clouded weather. His eyes grew wide at the sight of my ring. "Bella…Bella…you're…_alive_" he gasped out. I broke and threw my arms around my love's neck. He quickly embraced me as well. I dry sobbed into his shirt; he stroked my hair repeating my name over and over and over again. I whispered his name repeatedly as well.

"What? How? I—" I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, my dead heart was bursting from emotion.

"Come back to my house with me, we can talk about it there." He hugged me tightly and when I turned to let go to get to my car he whimpered slightly. I grabbed on to him tighter. "I can't let you go." He whispered. I laughed; he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I don't know how I've gone 98 years without that. I don't know at all" I sighed as I nuzzled my head into his chest. When I looked in his face his eyes were dark with an ancient sadness.

"I'm sorry," He whispered hoarsely. I kissed him again.

"We'll talk more at your house—" I glanced at his family, who were watching us curiously "—but I think that your siblings would like to figure out why two strangers are acting like they've known each other for years" I winked at Edward, he laughed. After one more hug I climbed into my car and followed the Volvo to Edward's house, praising the heavens with all my might. I had _finally _found him. I was _finally_ where I belonged.

**So there it is. I don't know when i'll have the rest up. Probably Friday, i'm out of town till wednesday, and i'm going to need a solid day to write. I hope you liked it so far!!**


	3. No Place Like Home

**EPOV**

"Edward. For the last time, _please_ calm down, she's not going to drive away with us right in front of her. _Honestly_ what do you think is going to happen, she's not going to disappear into thin air"

With those words my dead heart gave an involuntary jolt. I was praying that she wasn't just a hallucination that my long tortured mind had dredged up. I had spent the whole of my vampiric life in agony over my lost love, tormenting myself with the ideas of her moving on, marrying another, having some strangers children, growing old with them, and _dying_. It killed me time after time thinking about it. Jasper was feeling the waves of anxiety rolling off me. I constantly was looking out the rearview mirror, checking to make sure her black civic was still close behind, her smiling face gazing out through the windshield. Every single time I caught hold of her gorgeous face my stomach would flip and I would press harder on the gas, willing my car to take us faster so that she could be in my waiting arms all the sooner.

**BPOV**

I followed Edward's car until he pulled into a hidden driveway and into a heavily shaded lawn that was vast around the beautiful Victorian house. It pained me to see how the house reminded me of Edward and mine's. Our cars came to a stop and I turned off the engine. I sat there a moment and quickly changed my ring to its proper finger before hastily getting out of the car. Edward was by my side in a flash, he looked cautiously into my eyes and I couldn't stand the space between us, so I threw my arms around him and he quickly secured me to his side as we walked inside.

The entire family, all with a confused expression, greeted the two of us; the one by Carlisle's side, with the caramel hair and heart shaped face was smiling nonetheless.

"Bella, this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme" He pointed everyone out in their turn, "Everyone, this is Bella" I shook every one's hand, and gave Carlisle a hug, whispering, "thank you" in his ear so low no one could hear but him. I was eternally grateful that he had saved Edward, because he would have surely died had he not been changed.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?" I said lightly as we walked into the living room. Everyone say down next to his or her respective partners. I snuggled so naturally into Edward's side on the couch, it felt marvelous, I had missed his presence so much in these past decades. I opened my mind ever so slightly to touch everyone's mind simultaneously, to check and make sure they were all thinking the same thing. I was right. I retracted my mind and took a deep breath. "Okay so I'm sure that everyone is asking the same question" I looked to Edward, "_How_" He nodded as he took my hand and traced my fingers "I went to my parent's home a few hours from Chicago, and found that they were incredibly ill, with the same influenza, so I stayed with them for three weeks, then when I came back to Chicago, Edward…was…_gone_—" I drew a ragged breath and let my mind wander to that day, wave upon wave of agony crashing over me. I saw Jasper close his eyes and pain cross his face, no doubt an empath. "—I went into shock, I didn't leave the house for two months, I just…_existed_, then, it was just too much, _everything_ in that wretched house mocked me, teasing me with the memory of my family, I had lost everyone. —" My voice broke "—so I left, I fled, taking only what I could carry, I left trying to find _somewhere_ where I didn't feel like a complete outcast. But—" I looked at Edward "—I knew nowhere would ever be home without you" I finished with a dry sob racking my body as I let the memory of all the years of pain wash over me, waves of agony knocking me under the surface. I covered my face with my hands, hiding my shame of being so weak. I felt a giant wave of serenity and hope flush out all of the pain that tied me down. I opened my mind to hear all of the thoughts of those around me,

_It's okay Bella_, Jasper

_Poor thing, _Esme

_She's home now_, Alice

_We're not going to ever let her and Edward be separated again_, Emmett

_Oh brother, not another crier, at least she's pretty_, Rosalie

_Finally, Edward found what he was looking for_, Carlisle

But when I reached for Edward's mind there was all wall there, just a blank space where it should be, I looked up at him, he had wrapped me in his arms and was looking at me. I stared at him confounded. This had never happened to me before, I saw his eyes flit to Jasper and I heard Jasper say _She's okay Edward, I think it was the shock of everything, she's confused now, almost panicking, something's wrong_.

Jasper noticed that I was staring at him. "Are you okay Bella?" He asked.

"Well, no, actually. Something is wrong here." I said, forming each word carefully. "You see. I'm telekinetic. So I can do a lot with my mind. One thing is mind reading. And I can hear everyone's thoughts—" Emmett cut me off.

"—What's wrong with hearing our thoughts, Eddy over there does it all the time." He asked, genuinely confused.

I shook my head "—I wasn't done, I can hear everybody's thoughts...but Edward's" I looked at him and concentrated more on his mind in particular. Nothing.

Edward's eyebrows knitted together. "I can't hear yours either. It's like a—"

"—Wall" I finished for him. I reached out and touched Carlisle's mind, _Carlisle? Have you ever hear of anything like this?_ I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"I heard that! From Carlisle's mind" Edward's eyes were dark with frustration when he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but in my years I've never heard of a case like this before" Carlisle said looking between Edward and I. I nodded and closed my mind. Shutting off the flurry of thoughts swirling around the room.

"It's okay Carlisle. This has only ever happened to Edward, I've never been denied access to someone else's mind. Maybe it's a mind reader thing, I just can't read other mind reader's minds." _Wow that was lame_. I thought. Suddenly there was an awkward vibe in the room and everyone made excuses to leave. Ironically enough, leaving Edward and I alone. Edward turned towards me and laid a hand on my cheek, I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes. "I've missed you," I whispered very low. He rubbed circles on my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I wanted to come back to you I really did, but when I came back you were gone, I thought that you'd moved on…" He left that thought hanging. My eyes snapped open. I grasped his face with both hands.

"Two things, first, when did you come back?" I asked breathing a little faster.

"About 6 months after I left, I was a ravenous new born and I was terrified that I would accidentally hurt you, so I waited a while and when I was in control, I came back, but the house was deserted, I searched the town, but no sign of you." His eyes were agonized.

"Oh, okay. —" I took a deep breath, "—second, _how_ on earth could you _ever_ think that I would _ever in a million_ years _'move on'_" I asked so fiercely he flinched, I was automatically contrite about yelling at him, I kissed his cheek in apology. He smiled at me sadly.

"I just thought that you would cope the best you could, I thought about you meeting someone, who helped you grieve, then you falling in love with them, and maybe marry them, and have their children, and grow old with them, and die a happy wife and mother…" He closed his eyes and I could almost see the tears streaming down his face. I was stricken; I couldn't speak for a moment. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I set my forehead against his. I gave a small smile. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me on his lap.

"Edward, I _love_ you, with _all_ of my heart, there is no way that I could forget you. I was _married _to you, I _still am_ if you haven't forgotten, and you are the most important thing to me, you are my everything. I love you so much, and I refuse to move on" I said with strong resolution. He grinned at me.

"I'm glad to hear that" He whispered before his lips came crashing into mine. I laughed and quickly joined my lips with the rhythm of his.

We pulled apart and even though neither of us needs to breathe we were both panting. "_Man_ how I missed that" I said when I finally caught my breath. He chuckled. "So, you never did tell me, _where_ have you been, all these years?" I asked. His expression shifted from lighthearted to dark and cheerless. His eyes displayed an ancient sadness, one that I had seen so many times mirrored in my own eyes. I reached up and laid a hand on his cheek. "You don't have to tell me Edward, I was just curious" I bit my lip, waiting for his response.

He touched my hand with his own. "No, it's okay Bella, I've been all over, living with Carlisle, I lived on my own for awhile about 10 years after I was changed. I haven't really done anything. A couple of degrees in medicine, but that's about it, we just moved here a few years ago." He shrugged. I hugged him tightly.

**EPOV**

I hated not being able to tell Bella about my life while we were…apart. I hated feeling so _weak_. But the pain of not having Bella was truly unbearable to think about anymore. She laid her head on my chest. I sighed. I kept prodding Bella's mind with my own trying to break through and hear her. It was so strange; I'd never come across this problem. I let my mind wander for a while. Thinking about what an interesting turn this day had taken when I heard something, almost like a sigh or a whisper, I couldn't understand it at first, it was a mumble, unintelligible, but when I listened closer I could make out the voice.

…_I can't believe that I'm here, after all this time. I found him. _

I froze. I was hearing someone's thoughts. I was hearing _Bella's _thoughts.

**okay so really don't like how i ended this chapter...any suggestions? please i could use help. REVIEW.**


	4. AN

I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I'm on vacation and i haven't been able to write any, last night i was working on something else. i'll post next week.

you faithful and reverent author,

Cullenistic Attitude (xxBellaxCullenxx)


End file.
